Life and Death of the Pharaoh and the Angel
by Velgamidragon
Summary: COMPLETED. A poem about Daisuke and Yugi reflecting on their respective dark halves, Dark and Atem, from the day they first met to the day they died and left them forever. Not Shonen-ai, just friendship and brotherhood.
1. Their Arrival

Life and Death of the Pharaoh and the Angel

**Author's Note: This is my first crossover, my first poem, AND my first fic relating to DNAngel. It's just something that I was thinking of as I was watching the DNAngel anim****é**** and knowing that Dark was going to die just like Atem did at the end of Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't own DNAngel.**

* * *

**Their Arrival**

(Daisuke's POV)

_I never knew you were there._

_I had heard tales about you._

_You sounded more frightening from the stories._

_All spoke of you in fear and hushed voices._

_Except the girls of course._

_I didn't realize you were with me all that time._

_For fourteen years, you were there._

_And it had been forty years since you had last seen the world._

_You were very annoying and often troublesome._

_But you were also my best friend._

(Yugi's POV)

_I never knew you were there._

_Eleven years ago, I found your sanctuary._

_Eight years, it took me to assemble the place where your spirit lay._

_Ignorant, I was of what solving the Millennium Puzzle would mean._

_Then it glowed and I blacked out._

_I know now that your appearance is why that happened._

_But I was clueless then._

_I eventually learned of your presence and I was scared of you._

_I didn't know you._

_You were a stranger to me, a foreigner._

_How ironic that the soul I feared would one day become my best friend._

* * *

_There are only going to be two more chapters for this; they really are short. I'm surprised that there is only one crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and DNAngel but it was discontinued after chapter two. There are so many similarities between the two anim__é__s/mangas._


	2. Their Lives and Their Fights

**Author's Note: The first chapter was about how Yugi and Daisuke met Atem and Dark so now this one is going to a more in-the-middle thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or DNAngel and today I learned that writing disclaimers for crossover fics is even more annoying than just regular ones.**

* * *

**Their Lives and Their Fights**

(Daisuke's POV)

_Do you know how hard you made school for me after I met you?_

_Well it wasn't icing on top of a cake._

_I became you when I thought too much about Risa._

_But after I got over Risa, it happened with Riku too._

_Some times were more spontaneous than others._

_And the fact that you were the Phantom Thief didn't make it any easier._

_We had to fight against difficult people;_

_Satoshi..._

_Saehara Sr..._

_Argentine..._

_And Krad..._

_He was our toughest opponent ever._

_But he was also your other half;_

_Your dark half with white wings._

_An interesting twist to the normal storyline about how the good angel has white wings..._

_And how the evil angel has black ones._

_You certainly made life interesting to say the least._

_Stealing artworks..._

_Avoiding a transformation into you when people were around..._

_Keeping your existence within me a secret..._

_All of it was frustrating and nerve-wracking at times._

_But given the choice, I would do it all over again,_

_Because you were my dark alter ego... _

_My friend..._

_My older brother..._

(Yugi's POV)

_You scared me that day;_

_The day you called the attack on Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom to take his life._

_I had feared you._

_But Téa and Mai helped me learn to face you._

_And ever since then, we've been there for each other._

_My friends knew you were there._

_But only I could see you there right beside me._

_So many duels were fought._

_So much was at stake all the time._

_All those psychos who wanted to take over the world..._

_With either the God cards or the Millennium Items._

_I remember them all and I'm sure you do too._

_Pegasus was the first and then they just kept getting worse;_

_Noah, who trapped us in his virtual world, was the only one who didn't want to take over the world._

_Marik's dark side was especially difficult..._

_Hanging in the air, I felt powerless to help you..._

_And all I could do was encourage you from behind as I watched you suffer._

_Then we fought Dartz..._

_Well, that would be telling an untruth..._

_I wasn't there..._

_I heard you cry out my name..._

_And it broke my heart when I heard your plea..._

_Because I couldn't come to you when you needed me most._

_And our final opponent;_

_Bakura..._

_We were separated from each other and you were alone again..._

_I reunited with you as soon as I could..._

_But then I was taken away from you..._

_And the next the thing I know..._

_The Millennium Puzzle was stolen from you and you were falling to your death..._

_We took separate quests and barely survived..._

_Zorc was destroying your kingdom and I was dueling Bakura..._

_It was my first duel without you and I won..._

_But only your name could save us both._

_Saving the world isn't something I'd like to call a hobby..._

_But I enjoyed thinking about it afterward when everyone was safe._

_And I actually felt like I had done something to make a difference._

_And the bond that we shared only grew through that._

_You were always more to me than just a spirit in an ancient artifact..._

_First you were my guardian and dark alter ego..._

_And then you became my friend._

_But you were also my role model..._

_A father figure..._

_An older brother..._

* * *

_I realize that Yugi's part has been longer than Daisuke's part both times but what can I say? There were a whole lost more episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh then there were of DNAngel so I don't think it's surprising that Yugi has so much more to say than Daisuke. Only one more left._


	3. Their Deaths

**Author's Note: The death of the dark halves. (crying heavily) Why?!! Why did they have to go!? They are both just so freakin' awesome and cool; both Atem AND Dark!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or DNAngel.**

* * *

**Their Deaths**

(Daisuke's POV and Yugi's POV)

_It was so sudden._

_I didn't expect that we would be separated so quickly._

_I was just starting to get to know you..._

_And then you disappeared from my life forever._

_I know why you had to leave..._

_But that doesn't mean I have to like it._

(Daisuke's POV)

_Now that all the Hikari artworks have been destroyed, I don't have to steal anymore,_

_And that means no more Phantom Thief..._

_No more stress over my emotions..._

_And no more worries about someone finding out my secret..._

_Because there's no secret left to discover anymore._

_It's strange._

_I've always wished since I met you that my life was normal._

_And now I've got that wish..._

_But I lost a dear friend of mine to get it._

_I suppose that you deserve the rest though._

_You've been stealing artworks from the Hikari family for I don't know how long_

_But the point is this;_

_You've been a part of every male Niwa for generations..._

_And you never knew the freedom of death until recently but I'm still sad about your departure._

_I cry for your absence and I can hear you laughing in the distance._

_If you could see me now, I know you would poke fun at me just like you used to._

_You'd probably call me a cry-baby but I wouldn't mind..._

_Because then it would mean you're still here with me._

_I know the pain will ease with time but right now..._

_A day doesn't go by that I don't cry._

(Yugi's POV)

_I'm still the King of Games thanks to you._

_I still participate in duels and tournaments but without the weight of the world on my shoulders._

_But I no longer wear the Millennium Puzzle around my neck._

_You may already know somehow but you had already parted from the world of the living by then so I'm not sure._

_The Millennium Puzzle along with all the other Millennium Items fell into a hole that opened up into the depths of the Earth._

_I was shocked._

_I had thought that maybe I would at least have that as a keepsake of you..._

_But all that you left behind was the deck that we created together and the box that the Millennium Puzzle came in._

_Sometimes I grope for the Puzzle on the desk in the morning before I remember it left with you._

_The world doesn't need to be saved anymore..._

_The souls of me and my friends are no longer on the line..._

_And you're not here to see how much I've grown._

_Téa, Joey, and Tristan say that I'm starting to look, act, and sound like you._

_It's not intentional..._

_But I don't mind._

_It's strange._

_I had promised to help you recover your lost memories and I did..._

_But I never realized that very thing would be what separated us, mind and soul._

_You deserve the afterlife, I won't deny it._

_Your soul had been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for 5,000 years just to prevent the darkness from returning._

_And you had a whole different kind of life that you had left behind just to save the world from evil._

_Your eternal rest is well-deserved my friend but it's hard to get over._

_I still cry occasionally when it's too much to bare_

_And then I can almost feel your strong comforting presence touch mine and lift me up again._

_I hurt but don't worry about me;_

_The pain I feel is nothing like the pain the Shadow Realm gives you._

_It's a loving hurt..._

_And although it hurts worse than any pain from a shadow game..._

_I'll take it willingly and keep it safe..._

_Because it's special and close to my heart just like you._

(Daisuke's POV and Yugi's POV)

_You left me alone._

_It was so quick, I barely had the chance to tell you goodbye._

_You didn't stay too long._

_If someone blinked they might have missed you._

_You made me a stronger person._

_And now I have more confidence than I did before we met._

_Deep inside, I knew you would leave me behind._

(Daisuke's POV)

_I've always known that you would disappear from within me one day..._

_But I had thought that you would just reappear again in the next Niwa son born..._

(Yugi's POV)

_I knew that you couldn't remain a part of me for my entire life..._

_Yet I didn't know how you would leave..._

(Daisuke's POV)

_However once you sealed yourself and Krad within the Black Wings..._

(Yugi's POV)

_But as soon as I saw you walk through the spirit gate with the Eye of Wedjat..._

(Daisuke's POV and Yugi's POV)

_I knew that this was truly the final goodbye._

(Daisuke's POV)

_Dark..._

(Yugi's POV)

_Atem..._

(Daisuke's POV and Yugi's POV)

_I'll miss you terribly and I will never forget you._

* * *

_And so I've finished my first crossover. I think it was clever how I would do both of them together and then I would separate them and have Daisuke and Yugi think of their individual dark halves solely. My favorite part however was starting from the Black Wings and downward. I hope all who read this enjoyed it as much as I did. Hey!! It's over 1,000 words. That's longer than the other chapters for this particular fic._


End file.
